


Ode to Luke's Bespin Fatigues

by evilmouse



Series: Odes to Luke [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bespin, Bespin Fatigues, Movie: Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Planet Dagobah (Star Wars), Poetry, Shakespearean Language, Shakespearean Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilmouse/pseuds/evilmouse
Summary: Freshly pressed or hanging in bloodied shreds, this look deserves a sonnet.





	Ode to Luke's Bespin Fatigues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celinamarniss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celinamarniss/gifts).

Breath-stealing sight through haze of swampy bog  
Young Skywalker from his training doth stray  
Clad as tortured conscience’s analogue  
Not Dark, not Light, nor black, nor white, but grey

Fell secrets cached in pockets plentiful  
In sooth, fair dreams summoned by belted waist  
Such thirst produced is nigh unquenchable  
Sweat-soaked, mud-decked hath brought desirous taste

For mortal duels, no nobler vestment worn  
Splendid knee exposed, by destiny ripped  
Spirit undaunted, even bloodied, torn  
I’d grant no quarter until all’d been stripped

Fatigues well-suited for fatigued fighter  
Wish no more, save that those pants were tighter


End file.
